Lucia
by soul will rise
Summary: A strange new girl named Lucia has just moved to the small town of Cazeon for secret mission that has to do with the "order" she claims to belong to. Who are Yin and Jose? And what will happen to Cazeon when this mission is completed?
1. Phase 1

"Hey, Lucia, don't forget..."

"Don't worry. I got it, Jose." I smiled and walked out the door. I looked behind me and gave a final wave goodbye to the Order. I wouldn't be seeing them for at least a year. I walked down the long winding forest path until I ended up on the road. From there, I walked to the bus stop and waiting for my ride destined to be here at 6:30 pm. I pulled out my bag and felt around until I found my old rusty pocket watch I received when I first joined the Order. It was just a few seconds after 6:29. By the time I put my pocket watch away the bus pulled by next to the sidewalk and opened the door, waiting for me step inside.

I took my seat in the second row, across from this strange cat. I have already been warned about these freaky talking animals. The cat turned his head towards me.

"Hey there, my name is Rover. Nice to meet ya."

The cat, "Rover" nodded his head.

"Hello, I'm Lucia." I tried to be as polite as possible. I'm not very good at lying so I really hope he won't ask any questions.

"Hey... whats wrong with your eye? Why do you have to wear that eye patch? Did you get an operation on it?"

Damn.

"Oh umm... this thing? Uhh.. I'm blind in this eye and I just wear it..well... its a long boring story."

"Oh. Okay." The annoying cat said.

"So, Lucia, where are you going?"

Dammit.

"I'm going to a small village called. Cazeon." I flipped my long pink hair at his face and turned around to avoid any more discussion. Lying is hard enough, but if I give any information out about the order before Yin arrives, the boss will definitely have my head. Sigh...

"Oh, okay then. Well we are almost there, so have fun in Cazeon! I hope we meet again someday! "

The bus came to an halt and opened its doors. I walked out of the bus and heard Rover say "Don't forget to go to Town Hall before doing anything else!"

Yeah whatever. He's definitely on my hit list.

So... the town hall. I scanned the area and noticed a semi-tall building. I walked towards it and opened the door. To my convenience, this was the town hall.

"Hello there!" said a white bird.

"I don't recognize you... Oh yes! Now I remember! Your Lucia, the new girl here!"

No kidding dumbass.

"Yes.. I'm Lucia" I walked over to the counter.

"Welcome to Cazeon! I'm Pelly. Here, take this map. We currently have 4 houses available in Cazeon. She pointed to all the available houses on the map. You should probably get a house before anything else."

"Okay... well thanks."

* * *

"Okay Nook, I'm taking this house."

"Yes, Yes! Very good, Very Good! You just moved here yes? Then why don't you take a trip to my shop and work part time?"

"No."

"Oh, you must be joking yes?

"No. I'm not joking. I refuse to work for your crappy shack you call a store."

"Well then, you just moved here see? Then I suggest you stop being selfish and work part time!"

"No. Goodbye Nook."

"Wha--"

I entered my house and close the door in his face. I lighted my candle, set down my bag, put out a blanket and pillow then fell asleep.


	2. Phase 2

**Authors Note ~ Hello there :3 For every few chapters I'm going to be giving you a description of one of the characters. Today is Lucia's Description. Lucia was based off a character in the game Pangya, named Lucia. She has long pink hair and wears pink shorts with a white tee shirt and sandals. She wears an eyepatch (in the game, its called post-op eyepatch) because of something that will be revealed later in the story. She is semi outgoing, is easily annoyed, has a temper, loves oranges and shopping for clothes. Thats all for this chapter ~ Bye for now! (you also might want to google Lucia from Pangya so you can see what she is actually suppose to look like instead of going by my crappy description, but this Lucia has an eyepatch)  
**

* * *

I woke up that morning to a loud knock on my flimsy wood door. Nook built it. What could you expect? I opened the door and a black squirrel was standing there, twisting her foot in the dirt.

"Hi... My name is Pecan. I heard you just moved.. so.. I... umm... came to say hi...and would-"

"No thanks."

"W-w-wait! I'm new here too and I thought we could be friends. Maybe hang out sometime?"

I was about to tell her no, until I noticed another pelican but this time I knew it was a mailman. He had a envelope stitched on to his uniform and was carrying an overfilled bag with letters. I ignored Pecan and ran over.

"Do you have any mail for me?"

"I'll check. What is your name?"

"Lucia."

"Oh yes, the new girl. Pelly told me all about you. I'm Pete and I deliver the mail here in the morning. Nice to meet ya." Pete swung his mail bag over to his front side and dig into with his 'wings,' I suppose you could call them that.

"Here we go!" Pete pulled out one letter.

"Thank you."

Pecan was standing there with a puzzled look on her face. (Idiot)

I ran inside my house and tore open my letter. It was from Jose. The letter read:

"Lucia,

Before I begin I will inform you that these letters are perfectly safe, no one checks them upon sending so the Order's secrets are perfectly fine. Your probably wondering about Yin, right? Well her arm still has a few flaws so she is going to get 50% of them fixed before we send her to Cazeon. She will arrive by bus in about 15-20 days during the middle of the night. When she arrives, make sure she is treated like a normal villager. In fact, it would be best to pretend you never met her and send her information by mail only until the rest of the members on this mission arrive. You also forgot all your money. I attached 2,000 bells to this message. It should be enough to buy a net, shovel and fishing pole. Try to make a decent amount of money. Until then, just enjoy your time there.

-Jose

Do not tell anyone about your eye."

Net, shovel.. fishing pole. Got it. Thanks, Jose. I left my house, Pecan was still standing there like an idiot, and a few other villagers were walking around. I guess I should act like a normal villager... that is part of the misson right? Then I suppose I'll go greet everyone. I took a seat under an pear tree and waited for someone to walk bye. I got up, shook the dirt off my tee shirt and shorts then approached this green bird to greet him.

"Hello, my name is Lucia. I just moved here."

"Oh, so your that new girl everyone has been talking about? Ya nice to meet ya. My name is Jitters and I have a rep for being great in bed so ya better watch out!"

That makes two people on my hit list. Waste of life.

I turned around and headed towards a bridge. I then saw another villager, this time it was a brown cow.

"Hey, I'm Lucia."

"EEE! Oh you scared me for a second. I thought you were trying to steal my purse or something! But thats okay! My name is Patty. I also moved here a few days ago. Anyway, I'll see you around okay? We will be besties!!!"

No thanks.

Ughh... I hate greeting people. I wish Yin could get her ass over here so we can get this mission over with. I never liked jobs where I have to stay at some random place for a long time. I suppose it will be worth it this time, though. Last time all I got was some money. I bought some clothes but it just wasn't worth it.

I walked up a path build so you can easily get on top of the cliffs here. I saw Nook's store in the distance so I decided to go in a buy everything I need.

I opened, the door, and of course...

"Lucia! Lets get to work!"

"I'm not working for you. I only work for one place and its not this dump. I want to buy a net, fishing pole and shovel. Make it fast."

"Yes, that will be 1,500 bells." I handed over my money.

"Yes, yes, thank you come again soon?"

* * *

I was walking towards the bus stop when I ran into Patty again.

"Lucia, why do you wear that eye patch? Do you have something wrong with your eye.

I rolled my eyes.

"Long story."

Then walked away.


End file.
